


Watching and Wanting

by Kca1516



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Breeding, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, rlly just bottom victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: This is actually exactly what the tags are, fluff and smut with multiple kinks I probably didn’t write as well as I wanted to~~~~~~~~~~Also it is the bday present i finally finished for my girl who is OLD NOW (i wrote you porn love me)





	Watching and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haworthiaattenuata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthiaattenuata/gifts).



The sound of running water splashing against ceramic plates filled the little kitchen as Victor finished up the dirty dishes. He reached for the last pan, finally, his hands starting to prune from being under the faucets spray for so long. But, he didn’t mind. 

His boyfriend had worked hard today, and deserved to rest while Victor took care of busy work around the house.

At least that was the pretense he was keeping to while he snuck longing glances at the beautiful creature across the room.

Yuuri was lounging on the sofa in nothing but, (Victor’s mouth went dry) Victor’s oversized sweatshirt, that fit the dark haired man snuggly, and boxer briefs. The heavy fabric swaddled Yuuri like a child, and all Victor wanted to do was rush over and cuddle the man in his arms.

 

Yuuri deserved it.

 

Yuuri deserved the world.

 

When Victor had insisted he be the one to do the cleaning that night, beautiful wonderful, too selfless for his own good Yuuri Katsuki had insisted he aid with the workload. 

But, what kind of man would Victor be if he let an angel get his hands dirty?

No, Victor wouldn’t stand for it. Not when Yuuri’s cheeks were tinged red, like he had been playing in the snow falling outside. Or when the length of Yuuri’s sweatshirt (read: Victor’s sweatshirt) far surpassed the man’s hands. The sight was too precious.

Yuuri didn’t deserve to slave away in the kitchen, a job Victor might not be great at, but was more then willing to take on.

Basically, what the figure skater was trying to get across was that he had on obsession with watching his boyfriend.

Whether it was sneaking glances as Yuuri figure skated, worked with little kids at the ice rink, or lounged about the house.

He loved getting lost in the way the man’s eyes would light, as bright as a star, when he was excited, or how his nose scrunched up tight when he was concentrating. 

Or- or when his mouth parted slightly as he succumbed to the pleasure Victor was giving him.

That was a favorite image reserved for only one person’s eyes, and that person was standing in a kitchen getting irrationally jealous.

 

“Ow!” Victor yelped as the scalding water from the sink splashed his hand from where it had been mindlessly wandering. He dropped the pan quickly and squeezed his throbbing fingers to stop the pain.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…” the word fell from his mouth over and over again as he switched the faucet to cold so he could soak his wound.

 

…Ok so maybe he was being a little over dramatic. 

The burn was minor at worst, and the sharp sting was already beginning to fade. However, his overreacting caught his boyfriend’s attention, which is what he was truly yearning for all along.

If he turned on the dramatics a little for his cause, well no one would have to know.

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried. 

 

The brunette placed his mug of hot cocoa down, out of Makkachin’s reach, before racing over to his injured boyfriend.

Though Yuuri was smaller in stature, he quickly took Victor into his hold, inspecting the damage done. Victor preened inwardly at the treatment.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly. The emotion emitted from the embrace felt like Yuuri was afraid Victor would disappear if he didn’t grasp on firm enough. The hold felt safe, like home.

Victor could get lost in Yuuri’s arms and not care a bit about finding his way back.

 

But, all things had to come to an end.

 

Yuuri pulled back from Victor to inspect the damage done. The light haired man hissed as Yuuri ran the pad of his finger over the irritated skin, though he made sure to hush his lover kindly.

 

“It’s alright, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled almost unconsciously as he leaned down to place a light kiss over the area, “all better, see?”

Big, brown eyes found blue in an attempt at soothing the man, and Victor almost crumpled to the floor with the amount of love that washed through him. God, his boyfriend was so much better than he deserved. He treated Victor so sweetly, especially when he thought he was hurt.

It almost made the Russian skater feel guilty for over exaggerating his pain, even so slightly, but the attention Yuuri showered him with was too good to pass up. Besides Yuuri knew him too well to not know Victor was a complete drama queen.

Victor wasn’t manipulating Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to shower Victor with affection as much as Victor wanted to receive it.

 

“All better,” Victor replied, seeing something in Yuuri ease at the admission. Victor reached down to place a gentle kiss on the man’s ample cheek, and nudged his head into Yuuri's shoulder, “of course it’s all better, now that you’re here.”

The cheekiness that Victor had lost in his moment of pure emotion for the man in front of him came back with a vengeance. Yuuri pulled away, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends antics. Taking the dish towel that had rested on Victor’s shoulder, he balled it up and threw it at the man’s face who was joyfully laughing at Yuuri's reaction.

 

“Come on now,” Yuuri said with a twinkling smile he tried, not nearly hard enough, to hide, “Let’s get you to the bathroom so we can put some antiseptic on that. I don’t want it to get infected, you’ll really be a nightmare then.”

The jibe made Victor frown, though he wasn’t offended. He was more elated at the laughter that he was able to pull from Yuuri, and gladly let the younger man pull him to the bathroom.

Was it really necessary for Yuuri to accompany him to get some ointment and a bandaid? No. Was he going to complain about it? The thought alone made Victor choke down laughter. If Yuuri never left him alone, it would be too soon.

 

“Up, Vitya,” Yuuri said, indicating he jump up onto the bathroom counter. Victor complied easily, and held his burned hand out. 

Almost unconsciously, he opened his legs to allow room for Yuuri to stand between. Without thinking, Yuuri pressed forward until their pelvises were touching.

 

Victor gulped.

 

With the pure look of concentration on Yuuri’s face as he applied the cream, Victor knew his lover wasn’t trying to start something. But, Victor was hyper aware to the other man’s glorious body at all times, and now wasn’t an exception.

The Russian skater had the urge to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and keep him their forever.

Keep his fingers on him, in him always. His mouth pressed so softly against Victor’s skin, his tongue spearing Victor open. His cock...his beautiful cock kept snug in Victor’s open hole as he pumped him full of cum.

Another image filled Victor’s mind, one that made his breath hitch and cock twitch in interest. 

Yuuri filling Victor up, over and over again, trying to get his sperm to take. Trying to fill Victor up with their children until he was round and full with his seed, and there was no doubt in either of their minds that Victor was pregnant. Fuck, Yuuri would take such good care of him if he was pregnant, he just knew it.

He’d give Victor foot rubs and back massages and...and when Victor would get horny, as most pregnant people do, Yuuri would fuck him full again. Trying to put another of their offspring inside him, even though the man had already done so, thoroughly, the first time.

Then everyone would know how incredible Yuuri was to him. 

They’d know Yuuri had given it too him so good, his body had accepted everything the man had to offer.

And Victor...Victor would be…

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, eyes blown wide, the cry falling from his delectable lips. That sound would always pull Victor back to reality, for what fantasy could ever compete with the sweet thing in his arms. 

Victor noticed a bandage had been wrapped snuggly around his burned finger, and that he had been rutting up against Yuuri’s torso mindlessly for minutes now.

Victor didn’t often get embarrassed, but heat burned in his cheeks. His pale complexion doing nothing to help. 

Victor had been thrusting into Yuuri’s body with one thought in mind. To be  _ bred  _ by the man in front of him.

 

“Are you embarrassed, Victor?” Yuuri asked in astonishment as he let his hands roam lazily across Victor’s slim torso. It hadn’t escaped the brunette’s notice how an alluring red flush, rivaling roses in the summer, had spread down Victor’s neck to his chest. It was a look Yuuri didn’t often see his boyfriend wear, and planned to take full advantage of the gift he was given. 

Yuuri smirked.

He pushed his lover’s shirt up and flicked his nipples before spreading his hands flat over smooth skin and letting them fall. 

Victor’s breath hitched, eyes glazing over even as Yuuri had so clearly found him out.

 

“Now, what could you have possibly been thinking about that made you, Victor Nikiforov, embarrassed?” Yuuri said it in a teasing voice that was far too sexy for Victor to properly handle. And, when his partner pushed forward to nip at the lobe of his ear, that was the last straw. 

Victor followed Yuuri when he pulled back, propelling himself into the safety of the other’s arms before kissing him fiercely. 

But, the kiss came to a sudden end.

“Take me to bed, and you’ll find out,” Victor practically moaned into Yuuri’s ear, answering the question that didn’t seem so pressing anymore now that Victor’s heat was flushed against Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri’s lips fell open, mouth dry compared to the tidal wave of need that flooded him at Victor’s words. The Japanese skater’s cock swelled, making the restriction of his underwear almost unbearable. He wanted to be inside Victor just as much as Victor yearned for him there.

 

“Yep,” was all Yuuri could stutter in response before gathering the full brunt of Victor’s weight into his arms. Victor wrapped his legs tightly around Yuuri’s waist before devouring his mouth as they made their way to bed.

Victor could feel skin ripple and bounce under his body as Yuuri tried to walk with the bundle that was Victor in is arms.

Yuuri was so strong, something that Victor had quickly become obsessed with. And, he took every opportunity to try and make that strength fail even for a second. He wanted to be as far under Yuuri’s skin, as Yuuri’s was his.

As it was, the pair was in the middle of their off season, and Yuuri had filled out beautifully. The meat of his thighs created a cushion for Victor to sit on. And his body cocooned Victor when ever they snuggled. Yuuri was absolutely marvelous like this, and Victor wished the man could stay this big and squishy for the rest of their lives. Screw figure skating, Victor could never get enough of grabbing handfuls of Yuuri’s flesh whenever the man fucked him, or leaving long scratches on the bulge of Yuuri’s stomach when release came to take him away.

Victor was in the process of sloppily leaving kisses all the way up and down Yuuri’s neck when he felt the world around him dip as he was lowered to the mattress beneath him.

A second later Yuuri climbed his way on top of his body to get a better angle to kiss him with, but Victor wasn’t having it. Tonight he wanted control. He wanted to be the one deciding their pace, overloading Yuuri with pleasure before stopping it just as quickly. He wanted to tease and taunt his lover until he was wrung out and begging. But, most of all he wanted the man’s cock in him now.

Hooking one leg around Yuuri’s supple waist he flipped the pair over, until he was sitting on top, looking down at Yuuri with a possessive glint in his eye. Yuuri was his, no one else could have him, or touch him, or love him like Victor could. He would ruin Yuuri for anyone else, not that there would ever be another as far as Victor was concerned.

Meanwhile, Yuuri, though allowing Victor the control he wanted, sinuously rolled the length of his body to get the man moving. His crotch pushed up into the place Victor wanted him most, and knew he had made his point very clear.

Victor’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and all thoughts of foreplay went out the window. He was desperate for Yuuri to take him. For Victor to allow Yuuri to take him. 

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said with a smile when he saw how lost the man was in his own desire. The brunette could see his boyfriend needed a little push in the right direction if he was going to be on top tonight, “I think the practical thing to do next would be take our clothes off, yeah?”

Victor scowled at the smile on Yuuri’s face and slapped his chest playfully.

 

“I was getting there,” the Russian insisted already using his hands to slide Yuuri’s shirt and pants off before getting to his own. He remembered a time not long ago, that Yuuri would never dare to be so open and flirty with him. But, when their much deserved break started, the pair started to really get to know each other. Light jabs and comments become normal in their day to day vernacular, and with that banter came the confidence Yurri needed to top for the first time. After that, everything seemed to fall into place. 

 

“Of course you were,” Yuuri agreed, far too easily to be honest. But, Victor forgot to snap back when his boyfriend’s cock was finally exposed to him. 

His breath hitched with need, seeing the hardened memeber weeping precome so generously. 

It was a waste, Victor thought adamantly, it was a waste that the liquid wasn’t being contained inside his body. 

The older man’s feet were still tangled in his underwear as he reached for the bedside table where they kept the lube.

He couldn’t help but be distracted when Yuuri began pinching at his nipples so nicely. Making them sting with pleasure in the way he knew Victor craved. 

With shaking hands, Victor popped open the cap of the bottle and generously slicked up two fingers. He wanted to do this quick, the ache deep inside him insisting for something much bigger and better than his own extremities could provide.

Without much preparation he shoved his two, long fingers into his hole, sinking down greedily on them. 

He winced for only a moment before starting to fuck up into himself. 

A shiver wracked his body as he opened himself up while looking down on his boyfriend. Lube was surely dripping from his hole onto Yuuri’s stomach, but neither of them gave much thought to it. Besides, the image on top of Yuuri was far too sexy for him to give consideration to anything else.

Victor whimpered at each thrust into his hole, even though he deliberately ignored his prostate in fear of coming too quickly. It felt good, damn did it feel good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. The quicker he got this part over with, the faster his need would be satisfied.

When he was ready to add a third finger, Yuuri’s hands snuck around his trim waist and grabbed onto his asscheeks. Being deliberately slow, the brunette spread Victor’s flesh, exposing his most private area to the air around him. A small, needy moan left Victor’s mouth as he sank down onto more of himself, Yuuri’s hands caressing him making the experience that much better. 

Suddenly, realizing how neglectful he had been to his boyfriend, Victor cupped Yuuri’s straining erection with the hand that wasn’t inside him. Then, made sure to start jacking him off at the same speed Victor was using to fuck himself. 

Yuuri, who had been content to watch Victor for the rest of his days, bucked up, arching his back at the sudden contact.

 

“Vitya,” he moaned, and it felt like a dam broke inside of the Russian skater.

Victor forcefully pulled his fingers out from between his asscheeks, and stopped stroking Yuuri.

 

“I need you,” he insisted as he reached for the lube again, “I need you, I need you, I need you…”

The bottle flopped helplessly from his hands as he arched his back, already feeling unpleasantly empty even though, not even a minute ago, he had been filling himself. Maybe that was when Yuuri noticed something strange was going on.

 

“Hey,” the brunette questioned, trying to sit up. Though he was pushed back down by Victor who couldn’t stand the thought of his boyfriend leaving him like this. Yuuri went, compliantly, in hopes of settling him. 

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri exclaimed, his hardness starting to ebb as worry took priority over his own arousal. Victor couldn’t have that. 

 

“No, no,” the blond protested trying to grind down on Yuuri to get him hard again. But, Yuuri pulled rank. He gripped Victor’s hip bones and held him steady, forcing the man to look at him if he was to get what he wanted.

 

“What’s wrong, Vitya? What’s made you so needy tonight?”

The Russian lifted his head, eyes blown wide and bottom lip trembling, he couldn’t hold back anymore. The truth spilled from his lips for Yuuri to bare witness too.

 

“I need you to fill me,” Victor murmured, not used to being the shy one in the relationship. Normally it was his job to soothe Yuuri on his insecurities, which he didn’t mind in the slightest. Complimenting his boyfriend gave him purpose in life. 

However, the idea that this need of Victor’s was going to be too much for even Yuuri to handle, made him nervous.

 

“I need you to pump me full of your come, over and over again. I need it, Yuuri, I really really do,” Victor bucked his hips against Yuuri’s pelvis, slick wetting the skin underneath.

A full body shiver shook Yuuri’s frame, who seemed to realize what Victor was getting at. Understanding, without being told, what Victor needed so badly he could hardly express it.

 

“I’m yours,” Yuuri said, the final release of control to Victor who was ready to burst at the seams.

Victor sighed in relief, feeling the fear and uneasiness he had held in his chest since the forbidden thought came to mind ease. He pitched forward to press a messy kiss to Yuuri’s lips, “I love you, did you know?”

The moment of tenderness made Yuuri chuckle, “You may have said that once or twice.”

 

“Then I guess I haven’t been doing my job right.”

Without any more warning, Victor sunk down on Yuuri's cock, ecstasy coursing through his veins that already felt like they were on fire.

 

“Yes,” he moaned, as Yuuri choked out his own cry of pleasure. Victor was spread wide on Yuuri’s cock, it’s rigidness being absorbed by Victor’s heat, the veins creating a delicate friction that was already driving the skater crazy.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Victor cried, beginning to gain speed as all uncomfortable feelings ebbed away. 

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned hands sliding greedily over every exposed inch of skin. Victor wasn’t any better. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s stomach for support as he rode his boyfriend for everything he had. 

Victor couldn’t help but grab onto the soft flesh underneath his hands, feeling the rolling motion of Yuuri's stomach with every desperate thrust upward. The platinum haired man threw back his head, a scream pulled from his lips as Yuuri viciously fucked up into him, making direct contact with his prostate.

 

“God, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, grabbing onto the man’s straining thighs in an effort to go faster, “i’m going to fill you up the way you want. The way you  _ need _ it.”

Victor’s eyes shot open in surprise. The best kind of surprise. Yuuri never talked dirty to him when they fucked, he was never able to get out of his own head enough to let the words flow. And, Victor had never before thought anything of it. He talked dirty enough for the both of them, and all he really needed was Yuuri's presence to get off. But, he hadn’t known what he was missing.

Arousal lit up every nerve ending he had as the filthy words spilled from his boyfriend's mouth like silken caramel. He was stunned into silence, but couldn’t help but want more.

 

“Vitya, I’m going to  _ breed _ you,” Yurri purred as a bead of sweat dripped down the hollow of his straining neck. And that was it.

White flashed behind Victor’s eyes as cum spurted from the tip of his dick, coating Yuuri's stomach in pale white. Seeing Victor come so completely undone was more than enough to send Yuuri over the edge as well.

_ Finally _ , Victor thought to himself between the waves of pleasure. Finally, hot liquid splashed along the skater’s insides, reaching deep within him in the way Victor had wanted since the lewd thought first popped in his head.

Victor’s eyes cracked apart for only a moment to witness the beauty that was Yuuri coming underneath him.

Kiss swollen lips were glistening with spit, and the man’s eyelashes caressed his cheeks delicately, compared to the allure that was Yuuri everywhere else.

Victor clenched down again on Yuuri’s cock, sucking him dry, and knew this was where he wanted to stay forever.

In bed with the man of his dreams, and a dick inside him.

Matching, blissed out smile’s, were mirrored on the lover’s faces as cool moonlight shown in. Illuminating the emotion that existed so obviously in the room.

Victor didn’t think he had ever been happier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night when the two had cleaned up and were pressed together in the their sleep, Victor edited his thought from earlier.

 

_ This _ was where he wanted to stay forever, safe in Yuuri’s arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, im aware the ending fell apart i tried im sorry.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB GIRL


End file.
